


the love only we know

by chaekkung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, i still have no idea how to tag but this is just um, inspired by Very Real and Very Soft events, the softest bfs makes me the softest person alive, yeah ok this is just fluff.. lots of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaekkung/pseuds/chaekkung
Summary: In which Changkyun is curious (and very flustered) about why Hyungwon hugged him so tightly for so long in front of the entire world and didn't want to let go.Though he knew very well why Hyungwon did that.





	the love only we know

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://twitter.com/hyungwonope/status/943143259466952710) video and [these](https://twitter.com/CatWalk_940115/status/943106208453443585) pictures saved my life and made every hyungkyun lover go into distress and real emo hours. This the sole purpose for this fic, and please, please, go look at the vid/pic if you haven't seen them already :')

“Hoseok, your arms are literally bigger than Hyungwon’s entire body in this picture.” Minhyuk shows his phone to the six others gathered in the tiny room, and the all burst out in loud laughter. Partly because the picture looks really funny, but mostly because they’re all tipsy as fuck.

It’s been two days since the Christmas Party in Japan, and the boys find time to wind down. They all decided against a night out, and agreed on a late night at the dorm. All they need to have a good time is each other anyway. And maybe some alcohol.

Right now, they’ve downed about a bottle each, and are having a blast scrolling through all the fantaken photos from the party. Everything’s automatically funny at 3am when you’re almost drunk. It's been a _very_ long night, and they're ready to shut down anytime soon. 

“Hey don’t forget we still…. Have practice in the afternoon tomorrow…” Kihyun slurs, before passing right out on Hoseok’s bed on the bottom bunk.

“Weaklings,” Jooheon laughs. He yawns widely and rolls over Hyunwoo, who’s just disassociating on his bed, and Jooheon plants face first into the pillow. Seconds later, he starts snoring.

One by one, they doze off with the lights still on. Hoseok made his way up to Kihyun’s bed, since the younger was in his. Hyungwon steps over Minhyuk who’s sprawled out on the floor, and manages to climb up to his own bed.

Hyungwon thinks about what a good night it was, and a few other late night thoughts. It always takes him a while to fall asleep, even when he’s light-headed. He pulls the covers up to his face, and closes his eyes.

The lights switch off, and moments later, Hyungwon hears someone climbing the ladder to his bed. The squeakiness of the old wood always seems louder at night. Hyungwon opens his tired eyes slightly, and sees the youngest right next to him, his hair still a mess. “Changkyun?” Hyungwon mumbles quietly.

“I don’t want to sleep on the floor with Minhyuk,” he says in his low voice before Hyungwon asks anything. “And since we’re all here, it’s weird to just go back to my room.” Hyungwon knows that isn’t the real reason, but he finds it really cute how Changkyun won’t admit he just wants to sleep next to him. So he decides to tease him a little.

“There’s Hoseok, and Kihyun. Won’t it be more comfortable on the same bed as Kihyun since he’s so small? And yet you climbed all the way up here hmm?” Hyungwon smiles, obviously amused, and pulls the blanket over Changkyun.

Changkyun turns away from Hyungwon, pouting. “Fine, I’ll leave then.” Or so he says. He doesn’t move a muscle under the covers.

_How cute._  “I didn’t say I want you to leave,” the older boy whispers, inching closer to Changkyun’s backside before wrapping his arm around him. Changkyun immediately stiffens up and almost forgets to breathe. He tries to play it cool, but his loud heartbeats that he knows Hyungwon can hear so clearly gave it all way.

The small boy in Hyungwon’s arms seems so helpless, and all Hyungwon can think about now is how much he wants to bite Changkyun’s cheeks right now. And maybe a little more than that. Is this the alcohol thinking?

“H-Hyungwon.”

“Hmm?” he breathes onto Changkyun’s neck, making it even harder for the nervous boy to get his words out. Changkyun’s always so shy when they’re alone, much different from his usual image. Hyungwon really likes that about him.

Changkyun shifts his body a little towards the other. “At the Christmas Party…” he trails off. Hyungwon already knows what he’s going to say. “… Why did you hug me like that?”

“Like what?” Hyungwon feels slightly guilty for toying with him so much, but he can’t help it.

Changkyun jabs Hyungwon in the stomach with his elbow. “You know what I mean.”

"Because I just wanted to." Hyungwon says it like it's the most normal thing in the world. 

"...Why?" Changkyun hesitates for a moment, before turning over to face Hyungwon. The moonlight shines through the thin curtains, and Changkyun can just make out Hyungwon's beautiful features. He looks into his eyes, hoping and wishing to hear the words he's always wanted to hear for the past year.

Hyungwon knows that the question holds so much more than just this. It's everything. Every little glance, every head on the shoulder, and every smile they shared together. Every moment, whether big or small, mean so much to them-- all because it's with each other.

It's not that Hyungwon was afraid to cross a line. He's always been careful, but this is something he's very sure about. To put it simply, Hyungwon can't live without Changkyun, and he never has to not. They've always been together, and they always will be. He isn't afraid of anything.

And even without a word, he knew the other felt the exact same way. 

So it's always been a back and forth thing, quietly loving each other in their own heartfelt ways. This is fine, because things can only get sweeter from here.

Hyungwon pulls Changkyun into his arms, and rests Changkyun's head on his chest. He holds on tightly, just like he did a few days ago. Hyungwon admits that it was a bit exhilarating, having a whole audience taking a peek into their own little world.

"Answer me," Changkyun mumbles, sliding his left arm up to Hyungwon's chest. Hyungwon strokes the younger boy's hair softly, and Changkyun snuggles up closer, in a state of absolute bliss. Hyungwon always seems to get what he wants.

And just like every other time, Hyungwon decides not to give him the real answer. Not yet, he says over and over. Every moment is the right moment, but he wanted the first time to be something so, so much more... something that can equate to the love they share between each other. 

He's not afraid. He knows that somewhere in their future, that time will come. And when it does, it'll be the second best moment in their whole lives; the first being when they first met. 

Hyungwon glances down at Changkyun, who's still anticipating his response with eager eyes. Hyungwon smiles, and gently lifts Changkyun's hair from his forehead, and plants a soft kiss right in the middle. He holds him tightly in his embrace again, and he closes his eyes.

"You know why."

**Author's Note:**

> Not to be annoying again but... hyungkyun rise... chaekkung rise... They're literally the softest boys ever and I hope the whole entire world sees that soon !!!! >:-(  
> here's my [twt](https://twitter.com/chaekkungs) and [tumblr](https://chaekkung.tumblr.com), come talk 2 me about hyungkyun if u want !


End file.
